leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English language Adventures in the Orange Islands home video releases (Region 4)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the second season of the Pokémon anime, Adventures in the Orange Islands, in and ( ). In Region 4 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to standard seasons (in the same way as on Pokémon.com), rather than by Viz Media season (as seen in Region 1 releases). Single releases The Series 2 single VHS releases were distributed by . Series 2 VHS boxes have yellow spines to distinguish them from the Series 1 VHS releases, which have red spines. Pokémon Season 2 Super Wallet (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing Super Wallets to celebrate the . The Season 2 Super Wallet was released by Magna Pacific (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on May 10, 2006. It contains 13 discs with 52 episodes across them combined, and one bonus disc with four Pokémon Chronicles episodes. Its catalogue number is DSW12328. Its discs are designed to resemble a , except the bonus disc, which is designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Season 2 disc set (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing DigiPack disc sets of each season in 2010. The Season 2 DigiPack contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. It was released on March 10, 2010 and its catalogue number is DBX13216. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. The Season 2 DigiPack disc set was released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on March 3, 2010 and in New Zealand on November 3, 2010. It contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13186. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DigiPack disc set was re-released exclusive to JB Hi-Fi online on July 14, 2016 and in JB Hi-Fi stores on September 21, 2016 to celebrate the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. It contains six discs with 49 episodes across them combined. The three episodes featuring in its original design (Holiday Hi-Jynx, Stage Fight!, and The Mandarin Island Miss Match) were excluded from this reprint of the DigiPack release; despite this, the cover states that it contains 52 episodes. Its catalogue number is DBX13186. MetalPak limited editions of Seasons 1-5 were re-released by Beyond Home Entertainment in Australia on June 5, 2013 at and stores and in New Zealand on June 13, 2013 at JB Hi-Fi stores. The Season 2 MetalPak contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined and its catalogue number is BHE4681. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a slimline case in Australia on April 2, 2014 with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE5386. The Season 2 slimline contains six discs with 49 episodes across them combined. The three episodes featuring in its original design (Holiday Hi-Jynx, Stage Fight!, and The Mandarin Island Miss Match) were excluded from this release; despite this, early prints had a cover stating that it contains 52 episodes. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a Squirtle T-shirt Pack in Australia and New Zealand on November 18, 2015 exclusive to JB Hi-Fi with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE6147. The contents of the DVDs are the same as the slimline release. Contents Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. The featured Pokémon appears in at least one of the episodes on that disc, and is typically an important Pokémon in one of them; however, Jynx still appears on disc 2 even in releases that omit the episodes featuring Jynx. Initial DigiPack and MetalPak Slimline, T-shirt Pack, and reprinted DigiPack Discs 1 to 3 play the Pokémon Theme on the menu; discs 4 to 6 play on the menu. Multi-season releases The following are English language Region 4 multi-season releases that include Adventures on the Orange Islands episodes. *Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection *Pokémon Season 1 & 2 - Limited Edition Collection *Pokémon: Heritage Collection *Pokémon the Series: Kanto and Orange Islands - Limited Edition Collection External links *Pokémon VHS cassettes on Siren Entertainment's website (archive) *Season 2 Super Wallet on Beyond Home Entertainment's website (archive) *Season 2 DigiPack **On Beyond Home Entertainment's website **On JB Hi-Fi New Zealand's website *Season 2 slimline on Beyond Home Entertainment's website *Season 2 Limited Edition MetalPak **On Sanity's website **On PokeCollection's Facebook page *Season 2 Squirtle T-shirt Pack on JB Hi-Fi's website Adventures on the Orange Islands Category:Lists